


waiting room.

by starpuke



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: hyunggu talks when hes nervous, waiting room au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpuke/pseuds/starpuke
Summary: look inside your local doctors office and find a vampire and a boy.





	waiting room.

"hey. what are the chances of you being a vampire?" hyunggu asked from his spot on the couch.  
yuto looked up from his magazine.  
"50%?" he shrugged.  
hyunggu shifted around till he was upside down.  
"only 50%?"   
"maybe 67%. but even that's a stretch." yuto shrugged.  
"i think it's a 80% chance." hyunggu said.  
yuto nodded, going back to his article.  
hyunggu was silent for a few moments.  
"do you think you could be a vampire but not know it?" hyunggu pondered.  
"me personally? or in general?" yuto closes his magazine.  
"in general. but you can answer."  
"i think so, yeah." yuto nodded.  
"do you think i could be a vampire?"   
"no."  
hyunggu pouted.  
"why not?"  
"you look too human." yuto shrugged.  
"that's not fair. a vampire can look human." hyunggu complained.  
"you look more like a witch type."   
"ugh... witches." hyunggu scrunched up his nose.   
yuto snorted.  
"got beef with them?"  
"they're just not my favourite. theyre too... mainstream."  
"you sound like a hipster." yuto commented.   
"yeah... it's a curse of mine." hyunggu smiled.  
yuto opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.   
"adachi yuto? the doctor is ready to see you." a nurse poked her head out into the waiting room.  
yuto stood up, setting his magazine down. hyunggu gave a small wave.  
"bye." he smiled  
yuto waved back and started walking towards the nurse. he paused for a moment before turning back.  
"oh, and." he said.  
yuto flashed hyunggu a smile, briefly showing long sharp fangs in the place of his canines.   
hyunggu slid onto the floor in shock.  
"holy s—"   
"there's a 100% chance but, you were close." yuto waved goodbye before disappearing into the back of the clinic.


End file.
